Loosely Based Truth
by LoveLacedWithBeauty
Summary: This is a story based on Clace all human based of an actual relationship. I just thought it would be fun to write. See how Clary and Jace meet and go from friends to lovers. Other main characters included :) enjoy! Rated M for possible future chapters.


This is just a snippet of the first chapter. I just want some feed back if you guy are interested in reading it and if you like my writing style. I can't say that there will be an update evey week so just hang in there :) this is an all human FF.

Without waiting any longer I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1.

It was a Tuesday night and Clary was sat on her bed Xbox controller in her had waiting for call of duty to load, she was determined to get better at it since she got a new circle of friends online and she was fed up of being target practise for them, she had enough time for about two rounds on her own before everyone else got home from college and came online.

She didn't know why she bothered sometimes she had played this game so much in the past month and wasn't getting any better as time passed, her frustration with the game was undeniable it would make her rage and she couldn't understand where she was going wrong with the game! The only online game she did like playing on it with her friends was sabotage because she would grab the bomb while the others would cover her back plant it and bomb (literally) they won the round. It was just the fact she had to aim her gun at people that made her bad at the game she preferred games with auto aim. She was a good camper but then that kills the game really sitting in a dark corner waiting for someone to walk past and every time you kill someone you have to go and find a new hiding space because of kill cam.

She got in her two rounds that consisted of constant deaths with about 4 kills all together and then her friends started to come online so she invited them all to a party, there was Simon, Jordan, Eric and Sebastian she had met Sebastian first as a random add on her phones bbm and they added each other on Xbox from there Sebastian had introduced her to his group of friends and they all welcomed her with open arms. Clary and Simon clicked perfectly she considered him a close friend even though they hadn't met he would always make sure she was never left out of a game that she was rubbish at and they had constant inside jokes from where they would constantly text each other through out the day. Like just casually jumping around the map pretending to be a horse to be honest she couldn't remember how that started it was just one of their things. Eric and Jordan were also nice guys although Clary had a feeling Eric liked to over exaggerate the truth by a bit, but Jordan seemed like a decent guy and he gave Clary a fair amount of banter but she always gave it straight back.

Tonight they all decided to start a game of their own on cod they had arranged a game of hide and seek and while it sounds childish it turned out to be amusing. All the guys would know all the glitches on the map so when it was Clary's turn to hunt them down the round lasted five times longer, they were only allowed to stab each other once someone had been found and obviously the hiders couldn't kill the seeker. But Clary didn't play by the killing rules because some of the glitches the guys used to hide in would make them above her head and she didn't put her throwing knifes on so she would just shoot them while they would call unfair but laugh anyway.

At this point Aline had joined the party and game, Aline was one of Clary's closest friends and Clary had introduced her to the group Aline only lived round the corner from Clary so sometimes she would go to her house and they would play Xbox with the guy from her house while sometimes being on Skype to one of them. That's what Clary enjoyed most just chilling at Aline's house on Xbox and Skype nobody had premium Skype so they all had to take it in turns to Skype one another because they couldn't do a conference call.

Aline and Clary had known each other for years and unfortunately for Clary Aline knew everything about her and sometimes wish she didn't but they had some good memories together, like the first time by of them drank together Aline loved embarrassing Clary by telling people this story. They must have been about 16 and Clary and a group of friends had decided to stay at Aline's house for the night and somehow alcohol came into the mix and they decided to go out lets just say it was a good night but ended with a hospital trip in the morning as Clary woke up with an ankle the size of a fricking tennis ball and it was a sickly deep purple. Clary remembered jumping up a curb and landing wrong and hearing her ankle pop the pain was awful and Aline piggybacked her around for a while until they met up with more friends who offered Clary more alcohol to take the pain away and then she began running around like there was no tomorrow not feeling any pain from her ankle. Aline had way to many embarrassing story's about Clary while she was intoxicated but loved to tell this one the most.

They had been playing hide and seek for about and hour and they decided to switch to sabotage Clary loved this one she felt like part of the team and that she was good at it, she was fairly sneaky on the maps and made it to the target nearly every time with her team mates covering her back. They had done about two games and then two new people joined the party because they had stupidly forgot to put it on invite only. Little did Clary know that this stupid mistake was going to change her life!

Thanks for reading don't forget to review and fav :) xox


End file.
